


Влюбиться в капитана

by alfredcorvus



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Enterprise, M/M, Space Flight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда на Энтерпрайзе во всю идет инвентаризация, МакКой просит о невыполнимом одолжении, отношения со Споком строятся с переменным успехом, а на корабле появляется Джоанна Маккой, Джим готов провалиться сквозь землю, лишь бы не разгребать эти проблемы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Влюбиться в капитана

Пятилетняя миссия приближалась к своему экватору. Больше двух лет Энтерпрайз не выходил на орбиту Земли, но вместо того, чтобы радоваться, Джим проклинал штабных офицеров, погрязших в бюрократии и тянущих на это дно и его. Рабочий день капитана просто не мог укладываться в одну альфа-смену, к этому-то Кирк как раз привык. В конце каждого дня ему приходилось подготавливать отчеты, подписывать какие-то запросы. Вот только обычно их было пять-шесть, не сто восемьдесят четыре! Именно столько членов экипажа отправили ему прощение об увольнительной. Казалось, у каждого второго на Земле имелись какие-то неотложные дела. В космопорте планировалось задержаться всего лишь на сутки, но это не было поводом отказывать подчиненным в маленькой радости. Ну кому не хочется вступить на твердую и в кои-то веки родную землю?  
Да даже доктор МакКой… Стоп. Боунс? Сначала Джим подумал, что просто слишком устал и фамилия друга, высветившаяся на падде, померещилась. Насколько он знал, у Лена на Земле не было нерешенных проблем, и увольнительная, да еще и такая длительная, ему не требовалась.   
Недолго думая, Кирк вдавил кнопку интеркома: «Доктор МакКой, пройдите в кабинет капитана. Срочно.».  
Видеть Боунса где-то кроме лазарета и зала совещаний в разгар бета-смены было непривычно. Честно говоря, Джим вообще сомневался, что друг его послушает и спустя пару минут уже будет стоять по стойке смирно посреди капитанского кабинета. Было трудно найти на этом корабле кого-то, кто ненавидел официоз больше главы медицинской службы. И в том, что он так безропотно подчинился приказу, было что-то гнетущее.  
– Доктор МакКой? – Кирк старался скрыть тревогу под «капитанским» тоном. – Я удивлен, что вы пришли так скоро.   
– Не паясничай, – одного раздраженного взмаха рукой оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять, что друг на взводе. – Где твой остроухий? – он окинул кабинет хмурым взглядом. – Я думал, он от тебя ни на шаг не отходит.  
– Не ревнуй. Тебя я все равно люблю, – подмигнул Джим. – А вообще, он мой старший помощник, так что это, – он передразнил вулкана, – ло-гич-но. Ты хочешь поговорить о наших со Споком внесуставных отношениях?  
– Мне плевать на твои отношения с гоблином ровно до тех пор, пока он не сломал тебе шею в очередной попытке придушить…  
– Это было один раз, хватит вспоминать. Лучше расскажи, что у тебя стряслось? – он протянул Боунсу падд. – Что это такое и когда ты собирался об этом сказать?  
– Скажу, если ты мне дашь хоть слово вставить, – МакКой наконец уселся в кресло и устало ссутулил плечи. – Это касается Джоанны. Ты ведь знаешь, кроме нее меня ничего не волнует. У Джо каникулы, и ее мать ни с того ни с сего дала добро на то, чтобы мы встретились… И даже не думай, что Джос образумилась! Просто, видите ли, работа и…  
– У тебя вообще-то тоже миссия.  
– Серьезно? – Боунс недовольно цокнул языком. – Я все прекрасно понимаю, но не могу упустить шанс. Шанс побыть рядом с дочерью. Если так пойдет и дальше, я пропущу даже ее совершеннолетие. Если не приеду в Атланту, для бывшей это станет очередным подтверждением того, что я хреновый отец.   
– То есть поэтому ты просишь увольнительную? – Кирк подался вперед, испытующе уставившись на друга. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не могу оставить корабль без главы медицинской службы? Тем более сейчас. У нас инвентаризация, доставят новое оборудование в лазарет, ты должен его протестировать, а потом… Ты же был на последнем совещании, клингонский сектор, куда нас вскоре снова отправят, это не шутки. Нам… мне без тебя не справиться, – Джим считал себя хорошим капитаном, старающимся избегать диктаторства, и ненавидел моменты, когда приходилось отказывать. Особенно другу. Особенно зная ситуацию изнутри.  
– Я все понимаю. Просто решил попробовать, – МакКой выглядел жалко. Если этот саркастичный и бесконечно ворчащий человек кого-то и любил, то лишь свою дочь. Но Джим был в первую очередь капитаном, а потом уже другом. Но другом, нужно сказать, отличным, не верящим в безвыходные ситуации.  
– У меня есть идея.  
– Нет, Кирк, сразу нет. Что бы ты там не придумал, я в этом не участвую.  
– Послушай хоть. Ставлю на то, что тебе понравится. Если ты не можешь поехать к Джо, то она может поехать к тебе… точнее полететь. Захватим ее с Земли, пусть девочка посмотрит, что такое космос. А то слушает твои страшилки с детства… Можно даже с планом миссии что-нибудь придумать, чтобы потом высадить ее на одной из баз. У тебя уже достаточно взрослая принцесса, чтобы добраться домой на шаттле.  
– Джим, я не хочу, чтобы из-за этого у тебя…  
– Да не будет никаких проблем! – он всплеснул руками. – Нууу, по крайней мере, не должно. Поверь, у штаба есть дела поважней, чем следить за маленькими девочками на звездолете. Если хочешь, могу даже оформить ее, вон, Чехову сколько лет? И ничего, ни единой придирки. Доверься мне. Тебе сейчас нужно волноваться о другом. Джослин согласится на такую авантюру?   
– Черт ее знает… – МакКой, кажется, не проникся энтузиазмом друга.  
– Поговори с ней, я серьезно, только представь, ты с дочкой на Энтерпрайзе, ну чем не идиллия? Выделим ей каюту, у нас полно свободных, делегаций все равно не предвидится. Если твоя жена разрешит, Джо увидит настоящий космос, я решу этот вопрос в два счета.  
– Ты уверен, что выгорит? – Боунс все еще колебался.  
– Естественно. Я капитан флагмана Звездного Флота, и это не самая рисковая авантюра в моей карьере… Если мы, конечно, не задумаем красть Джоанну.  
– Не говори ерунды. Я не хочу, чтобы меня лишили и тех редких встреч, что я имею.  
– Это была шутка, – Кирк пожал плечами. – И вообще, иди побрейся, причешись и звони бывшей, окей?  
– Выгоняешь меня? – МакКой впервые за их разговор улыбнулся.  
– Вообще-то я работаю, не ты один жаждешь поговорить с капитаном.  
– Да брось, к тебе в кабинет никто не ходит, – тут же фыркнул Боунс. – Ну кроме остроухого…  
– Это всё потому что я решаю проблемы еще до того, как они появляются.  
Проводив друга, Кирк с облегчением вздохнул. Высокое звание несло не только кучу обязанностей, но и парочку приятных бонусов, и возможность взять юную мисс МакКой – один из них. Он была уже не ребенком, ей не требовался постоянный контроль и… Джиму просто хотелось, чтобы в кои-то веки Боунс подольше находился в прекрасном расположении духа.  
Единственной загвоздкой в идеальном плане была Джослин, но Кирк верил, что любовь к собственному ребенку переборет ненависть к бывшему мужу.   
Так и оказалось. Не прошло и получаса как МакКой прислал на комм лаконичное «разрешила» и сразу за ним «это дорогого мне стоило». Дело оставалось за малым – уведомить командование. Чистая формальность, но все-таки… Джим принялся было набирать прошение, но, задумавшись, остановился… За несколько лет капитанства он так и не достиг вершин формализма и лаконичности, так что прежде чем формулировать запрос, следовало посоветоваться.  
Проблема была только в том, что его верный помощник как обычно демонстрировал чудеса выносливости и трудоспособности, пропадая в лабораториях. Кирк не представлял, как тому удается совмещать должности первого офицера и главы научного отдела да еще и успевать вовремя сдавать все отчеты. Но факт оставался фактом: от работы Спок получал какой-то свой, вулканский кайф, и Джиму следовало радоваться этому, если бы не одно, но… Такой безумный трудоголизм чертовски мешал личной жизни.  
Дожидаясь старпома, Кирк успел не только поужинать в одиночестве, потому что весь офицерский состав уже разошелся, но даже в частном порядке переговорить с одним из адмиралов по поводу их возвращения на Землю и снова с головой уйти в бюрократию.  
– Я думал ты останешься ночевать в лаборатории, – не поднимая голову от падда, бросил он. Все равно ни у кого кроме Спока и Боунса от капитанской каюты кода не было.   
– Эксперимент требовал моего участия. Извини, – Спок пересек комнату и чинно, будто его этому научили, поцеловал Джима в уголок губ. Как же долго этого пришлось добиваться, вбивать в остроухую голову, что для людей очень важны «нелогические человеческие ритуалы».  
Сменив форму на обычную футболку и мягкие спортивные штаны, Спок уселся на пол в изножье кровати и, прикрыв глаза, погрузился в медитацию. Достаточно интимный процесс для вулканцев, чтобы гордиться немым разрешением присутствовать в этот момент рядом. Конечно, Джиму нравилось, когда Спок переодевался в хламиду и приглушал освещение, но это значило, что медитация перерастет в транс и продлится несколько часов. А так достаточно было десяти-пятнадцати минут, чтобы восстановить ментальные шиты и приступить к «совместному досугу». В их понимании – бесконечные шахматные партии и обсуждение прошедшего дня. Сплетни Спок по-вулкански презирал, но Кирк ловко маскировал их под разговорами об эффективности экипажа и без конца умилялся тому, как его чертовски умный бойфренд искренне не понимает этого.   
– Ох, совсем забыл, я же хотел с тобой кое в чем проконсультироваться, – Джима озарило поздно ночью, когда он уже дремал на груди у Спока, проверяющего какие-то данные на падде.  
– Проконсультироваться? – тот удивленно выгнул бровь.  
– Как, по-твоему, лучше донести до командования, что на корабле месяц будет присутствовать Джоанна МакКой? Или их вообще лучше не ставить в известность?  
– Джоанна МакКой? Дочь доктора МакКоя? И что ты имеешь в виду под присутствовать? – рука вулканца, до это машинально поглаживающая Кирка по макушке, застыла, заставив того недовольно вздохнуть. Все-таки к успокаивающим теплым прикосновениям контактного телепата быстро привыкаешь.   
– Да-да, дочка МакКоя, все верно, – Джим выпрямился и уселся в кровати. – Тут такая ситуация, у малышки каникулы, и бывшая Боунса в кои-то веки разрешила им встретиться, а у нас тут, понимаешь ли, миссия… Я отпустить его никак-никак не могу.  
– Верно, глава медицинской службы нужен нам…  
– Подожди, дай я договорю. – Кирк жестом остановил его. – Я решил пригласить ее к нам. В этом же нет ничего такого? Бывает ведь, что разрешают жен с собой брать, так? Я даже документы необходимые оформил… оформлю, – он одернул себя, по малейшим изменениям в лице Спока поняв, что тот, мягко говоря, оказался не в восторге, так как вопрос решили без его участия.  
– Мне следует говорить тебе, что это плохая идея?   
– Да брось, ничего такого…  
– Джеймс, – на этот раз укоризненный взгляд заставил заткнуться его. – Во-первых, корабль, пусть находящийся и в мирной исследовательской миссии, неподходящее место для ребенка, во-вторых, в связи с переоборудование лазарета у доктора МакКоя не будет свободного времени. Я бы не хотел, чтобы появление дочери как-то повлияло на его профессиональную деятельность  
– Появление дочери повлияло на его профессиональную деятельность еще шестнадцать лет назад, – отмахнулся Кирк. – Она не ребенок, за ней не нужен глаз да глаз, и тем боле… я не могу отказать Боунсу, – он успокаивающе прижал ладонь к солнечному сплетению вулканца, зная, что тот не любит упоминания о МакКое в их постели. Вот она – вулканская ледяная ревность. – Я хочу сделать что-то доброе, что-то, чем можно будет гордиться.   
– То есть твое решение окончательное? – равнодушно спросил Спок.  
– Я обещаю, что все будет нормально, что ты даже присутствия Джо на корабле не заметишь.  
– Очень на это надеюсь, – сухо заметил Спок, но прохладная рука Джима, забравшаяся под футболку и мягко очертившая мышцы пресса, помогла недовольству раствориться. Эти приемчики Кирк выучил сразу. – Все, на сегодня разговоров хватит. Расслабься, – он хитро улыбнулся и осторожно провел языком по кромке острого уха, прикусывая мочку.  
– Правильно ли я понимаю, что твои действия следует рассматривать как желание перейти к сексуальному взаимодействию? – вулканец сел, спустив ноги с кровати. – Вынужден тебя разочаровать, для эффективной работы человеку требуется восемь часов сна, а ты и так непозволительно много времени потратил на обсуждение дочери МакКоя.  
– Ты издеваешься? – Джим с протяжным вздохом упал на подушку.  
Вместо ответа Спок важно прошествовал в ванную, всем своим видом показывая «нет! вулканцы не обижаются. Никогда». Кирка, на самом деле, уже достало это логичное распределение времени: ложиться спать не позже двенадцати, посвящать любовным развлечениям не больше одной целой и трех четвертей часа. Плюс, конечно, был в том, что если Джим действительно хотел секса, то мог использовать это время когда угодно. Даже на смене. Даже в их общем кабинете. Некоторых эпизодов их личной жизни Кирк даже стыдился…

***

Следующие несколько дней слились для Джима в сплошную полосу из фальшивы улыбок командованию, бесконечной возни с документами и поисков времени для того, чтобы выпить кофе. Стоило им зайти в доки, как на борт тут же пожаловала проверка, а вместе с ней и команда инженеров, от которых Скотти просто трясло. Восстановление Энтерпрайза шло полным ходом, и у капитана, и у старших офицеров попросту не было времени, чтобы спуститься вниз. Даже Джо МакКой они встречали не в космопорте, а в ангаре для шаттлов. Да, благодаря странным фобиям отца было решено не транспортировать ее, а доставить на борт в одном их грузовых шаттлов.   
– Так, он здесь что забыл? – МакКой кинул хмурый взгляд на Спока. Нет, они не ненавидели друг друга, просто такая пикировка стала их естественным способом общения. – Учти, я не люблю, когда на мою крошку кто-то пялится.  
– Вулканцы не «пялятся», и к тому же, в отличии от вас, доктор, я здесь выполняю свои прямые обязанности.  
– Это ты меня сейчас оскорбил так?  
– Докт…  
– Да хватит вам, – Кирк позволил себе прикрикнуть на них. – Бонус, вот, Джо, кажется, в том шаттле.  
Даже в толпе шныряющих туда-сюда работников разных отделов, среди гор контейнеров и упаковок юную мисс МакКой было попросту невозможно не заметить. Яркое цветастое платье контрастно выделялось среди однообразной униформы и унылых туник.  
Перед ними на ступеньках шатлла, сжимая в руке небольшой чемодан, стояла самая настоящая южанка - цепкая, с хмурым взглядом и непозволительно милыми чертами лица.  
– Папа! – таща чемодан за собой и ловко лавируя в толпе, она подлетела к Боунсу. На самом деле, сцена куда более печальная, чем радостная. Сколько они не виделись вживую… четыре года? Джим был свидетелем всех переживаний друга, но ни одно головидео не могло сравниться с реакцией при виде стоящей перед ним дочери из плоти и крови. – Ох, ну и долго же до тебя добираться!   
– Ну в этом напрямую виноват твой папочка, как огня боящийся транспортеров, – хмыкнул Кирк, привлекая к себе внимание девушки. – Я Джим, помнишь? Мы виделись когда-то… очень давно. Ты, кстати, ничуть не изменилась, только, эм… стала чуть повыше, – Кирк подарил ей свою самую лучшую улыбку, стараясь скрыть растерянность. Он знал сколько «малышке» Джо лет, но почему-то не рассчитывал встретить девицу на выданье.   
– Я… смутно помню… вас, – девушка залилась румянцем, что неудивительно. Кто для нее Джим? Старый друг отца, дядя, когда-то подаривший модельку звездолета? Так или иначе, на данный момент светлый образ Джеймса Т. Кирка, растиражированный Звездным флотом, никак не вязался с двадцатилетним раздолбаем, когда-то катавшим ее на закорках.  
– Ну уж нет, давай лучше на «ты», а то так я чувствую себя стариком каким-то, – Джим совсем по-дружески притянул ее к себе и сжал в объятиях, заставив этим еще больше засмущаться.   
– Так, ну хватит вам. Может, для начала поцелуешь папочку? – МакКой взял дочь за локоть и забрал у нее чемодан. – Тебе стоит сразу устроить обзорную экскурсию по кораблю, как думаешь?   
– Я думаю, что доктору лучше заняться прибывшим оборудованием, – вместо Джоанны ответил Спок, обращая на себя взгляды.   
– Какого черта, Спок? – Боунс раздраженно глянул на вулканца. – Его не может принять кто-то еще?  
– На самом деле нет, – Кирк ненавидел такие моменты, но сейчас он был вынужден согласиться с бойфрендом. – Принять оборудование нужно, а ты у нас глава медицинской службы, – Спок сухим кивком поблагодарил его за поддержу, и Джим продолжил. – Не хочу потом еще два с лишним года слушать твои жалобы на, то что поставили что-то не то и ты на этом работать не можешь. Если хочешь, я могу сам показать корабль Джо. Ну кто его знает лучше, чем капитан, правда?  
– Я согласен, – Спок поддержал инициативу Кирка, чем только подлил масла в огонь.  
– Вот и славно, иди, а мы с коммандером будем работать, – сделав акцент на последнем слове, скривился МакКой. Его можно было понять.   
Забрав из рук Боунса чемодан и поманив за собой Джо, Джим практически украл ее у отца.  
Что-что, а хвастаться своей железной леди он обожал. Послы, именитые ученые и исследователи – все, кто попадал на борт звездолета, удостаивались хотя бы поверхностной экскурсии по палубам, запутанным переходам и самым важным частям корабля вроде кафетерия или кают-компании. Естественно, никто не собирался вести гостей в секции, доступ к которым был строго ограничен, так что в первую очередь Кирк проинструктировал Джо о том, куда юным леди лучше не соваться.  
– Вот, здесь тебе и предстоит провести ближайший месяц, – они остановились у одной из гостевых кают. – Код я... вышлю твоему отцу. Его будем знать только мы. Сама понимаешь, у капитана должен быть доступ к каждому уголку на корабле. Но обещаю не заявляться к тебе среди ночи, честное капитанское! – он неловко усмехнулся. – А вообще ты вряд ли даже в коридорах этого отсека кого-нибудь встретишь, никаких шумных энсинов или соседей по комнате. Мы подобрали лучшие по казенным меркам апартаменты.  
– Спасибо, – Джоанна улыбнулась, набирая код. – Мне очень понравилось, как вы рассказали о корабле, как о… – она замялась.  
– О любимой женщине? Все так говорят, но, поверь, проведя часик рядом с нашим инженером Скотти, ты поймешь, чья она любовница, – он недвузначно двинул бровями. – И боже, Джо, давай на «ты». Серьезно, мне даже как-то неловко, ну какой я дядя Джим. Окей?  
– Окей, – она кивнула уже уверенней, всё-таки возраст и нашивки на рукавах мешали общению. – Мне спуститься в кафетерий или…  
– Давай ты придешь к ужину, представим тебя всем. А потом… тебе совсем не обязательно докладывать о каждом своем шаге. Здесь ты свободна. Но… – Джим понизил голос. – Отцу об этом ни слова.  
– Хорошо.  
– Тогда до ужина, – Кирк прекрасно понимал, что девушку лучше оставить наедине с самой собой, дать пообвыкнунуться в незнакомой обстановке, среди сотен чужих людей.   
Хотя Джо на это понадоблюсь гораздо меньше времени, чем когда-то самому Джиму. Уже на следующий день она чувствовала себя на мостике как рыба в воде. К недовольству Спока, Кирк разрешил ей находиться там, так как на данный момент это было самым интересным местом на всем корабле. Всю смену штурманы, навигаторы и связисты сидели, уткнувшись в свои консоли, и Джо, интересовавшаяся любой мелочью, вносила в эту вязкую рутину приятное оживление. Она не путалась под ногами и, улыбаясь, таскала Джиму кофе, раздражая оставшуюся без работы старшину Рэнд. Кончено, Кирк безумно любил одного конкретного инопланетянина, но всегда было приятно наблюдать как девушки едва ли не в волосы друг другу вцепляются за право принести очередной стаканчик кофе или яблоко.   
С приближением субботы Кирк начал всерьез задумываться - чем заняться в свободный вечер. Обычно, прихватив с собой бутылочку чего-нибудь покрепче, он шел прямиком к МакКою. Спок занимался медитацией, а Джим без зазрения совести проводил время с другом. Но в этот раз Боунс наверняка предпочтет провести время в компании дочери. Просто чтобы удостовериться в этом, капитан набрал короткое сообщение на падде и ответ «приходи» немало удивил его.  
– А где Джо? – придя к другу, Кирк сразу прошествовал к кровати и, с ногами забравшись на нее, приготовился слушать очередную тираду на тему «я никудышный отец».  
– Моя девочка предпочла компанию старого отца молодняку на рекреационной палубе, – МакКой выглядел каким-то… потерянным. – Ну да, с ними-то явно веселей!  
– У нас тут тоже не так тухло, – Джим усмехнулся. – А вообще я бы мог попросить её в лазарете помогать, будете общаться, а то…  
– Мы проводим вместе достаточно времени, ты хоть не нагнетай, – резко бросил Боунс. – Да и что ей делать в лазарете? Там даже пациентов-то нет, одни медсестры, разбирающиеся с новым оборудованием. Джо через час оттуда к тебе на мостик сбежит.  
– Тогда я не знаю, как тебя еще приободрить, – Джим картинно «сдался». – Может ей некомфортно с тобой, ну столько лет с отцом только по голосвязи общалась, а тут…  
– Ой, тоже мне эксперт, – закатил глаза МакКой. – Выросла она, вот и все… Каждый день с ужасом понимаю, что она все больше похожа на мать. Я, наверно, теперь сам ее сторонюсь, ума не приложу, как разговаривать. Как с маленькой? Обидится. Как со взрослой? И что я скажу? Хотя, – он вздохнул, – она мне и так через слово дерзит и все такое…  
– Хватит, Боунс, – фыркнув, Джим откинулся на подушку. – Вспомни себя в ее возрасте. У всех подростков крыша едет, и, поверь, Джо у тебя еще пай-девочка. Я в шестнадцать отрубался непонятно где, не ночевал дома, проходил в бары по поддельным ID, гонял на байке… про случайные связи и парней говорить?  
– Случайные связи ладно, но кого ты имеешь в виду под «парнями»?  
– Ну явно не ребят, с которыми фрисби запускал… точнее нет, совсем не их, – он улыбнулся, вспоминая славные времена в Айове, когда можно было укатить на байке на самый край штата с очередным недобойфрендом, чтобы «смотреть на звезды все ночь», у них это называлось так, хотя на деле они занимались тем, о чем Боунсу было лучше не слышать. Теперь же у Кирка был собственный корабль, высокий чин и почти что муж… – Слушай-ка, а может Джо не просто так постоянно на мостике крутится? Не думай, что она мне мешает, просто я тут подумал…  
– Не темни.  
– Влюбилась твоя дочка, вот что думаю. Девочке шестнадцать, самое время сходить с ума по флотской форме и писать романтические послания.  
– И в кого? – МакКой напрягся будто охотничья собака, учуявшая добычу.   
– Не смотри так на меня, я без понятия! Может, Спок? – эта мысль скорее забавляла, чем вызывала ревность. – Он единственный, кто не сдался под ее очарованием. Есть, конечно, еще старшина Рэнд, но, во-первых, я думаю, твоя дочка так же как ты и придерживается… традиционных взглядов, а во вторых, у них своеобразная «кофейная война». Скорее всего это Спок, он такой холодный, отстраненный, чертовски умный и еще у него охуенная задница…  
– Так, мы говорим не о твоих фетишах, а о моей дочке!  
– Ну да, поверь мне, девчонки таких любят. Спок же у нас классический герой дамского романа, как… мистер Дарси, да? Герой, которому я хочу запретить наклоняться над консолью!  
– Господи, кто о чем, а Кирк о мужских задницах, хорош, а? – МакКой послал другу раздраженный взгляд. – Я уверен, что это не остроухий. У моей дочери уж точно со вкусом все в порядке.  
– Ну спасибо, – в ответ Джим пнул его в бедро. – Ну кто у нас там еще в альфа смену есть… Чехов разве что…   
– Чехов? – Боунс недоверчиво покачал головой.  
– А он тебе чем не угодил? У этого парнишки с ушами явно все в порядке. А еще он самый юный, и с Джо вроде неплохо общается, – Кирк принялся вспоминать болтали ли они когда-нибудь на мостике.  
– Вот только этого не хватало…  
– Ой, да ты всегда чем-нибудь не доволен, а у нее, может, первая любовь, космос, звезды. Романтика. Пройдет так же быстро, как и началось, а впечатлений море останется. Павел хороший парень, я за него ручаюсь.  
– Да я не недоволен, – МакКой улыбнулся. – Я просто…  
Договорить ему не дала буквально влетевшая в каюту Джоанна. Переодевшись в черную форменку, она ничем не отличалась от членов экипажа и в первые секунды Джим даже растерялся. Почему у какой-то старшины есть код от каюты Боунса?  
– Пап, мне нужно… – теперь уже она запнулась на полуслове, во все глаза уставившись на Кирка. – Капитан… эээ, простите.  
– Мы же договаривались на «ты», – он поднялся с кровати и одернул тунику. – Я не кусаюсь… Обычно не кусаюсь, – Джим усмехнулся. – Так что не нужно меня бояться или стесняться. И кстати об этом, я, наверное, оставлю вас наедине…  
– Можешь остаться! – в один голос выпалили отец и дочь. Кирка это позабавило, но он твердо решил всеми силами способствовать сближению семьи МакКой.   
– Нет-нет, меня и так, наверное, уже Спок заждался, – последняя фраза почему-то сразу вызвала у Джо интерес. Видимо, ее уже спели посвятить в тонкости внесуставных отношений между офицерами Энтерпрайза. Не то чтобы Кирк от кого-то скрывал свою… связь со старшим помощником, но на людях они всегда соблюдали рамки приличия, и все слухи, ходившие по кораблю, были лишь слухами.   
Меньше всего Джиму хотелось, чтобы Джо всерьез поверила всем сплетням. Почему-то перед дочерью друга хотелось сохранить незапятнанный образ героя Федерации.   
Честное слово, лучше бы Боунс ей сам все рассказал, потому что следующие несколько дней Кирк чувствовал себя страшно неловко, ловя взгляды Джо. Стоило только капитану подойти к Споку ближе чем на два метра, как дочь МакКоя странным образом материализовывалась рядом. Джиму даже стало интересно, что такого наплели девушке его подчиненные, что она с их пары теперь взгляд не сводила. Он никогда ничего не стеснялся и не считал нужным прятаться, тем более от слишком любопытных девочек. Завтракая вместе со Споком, Кирк широко улыбался и каждый раз предлагал Джоанне присоединиться к ним. Она отнекивалась, но продолжала сверлить офицерский столик взглядом.   
В итоге, Джим не выдержал и решил прояснить ситуацию, уточнить, что именно наговорили Джо, и устранить недопонимание. Но не тут-то было. Как только после очередного завтрака под снайперским взглядом Джоанны МакКой Кирк попытался завести с ней разговор и отдаленно начал упоминать личные отношения, она смекнула в чем дело. Уж в чем-чем, а в умении сворачивать неудобные разговоры и уничтожать оппонента сарказмом она уступала лишь собственному папочке. Джо явно не хотела разговаривать на эту тему, но намек поняла. Ее пристальный интерес не пропал, но стал уже не столь навязчивым, а она сама из стеснительной барышни превратилась в настоящую южанку. Неловкость исчезла как и вечные переходы с «вы» на «ты» и обратно, а на смену им пришли полуулыбки и бесконечная болтовня.   
С одной стороны, это, конечно, радовало, девушка адаптировалась на новом месте и выбралась из раковины, стала сама собой, но с другой… Джим бы предпочел чуть меньше внимания к своей персоне. И вообще, причем здесь он, если предполагаемый предмет воздыхания Джо – Чехов?   
По крайней мере, МакКой вцепился в эту версию и никак не мог смириться с тем, что его дочь в шаге от того, чтобы провалиться в черную дыру, называющуюся «Звездный Флот». Пользуясь капитанским авторитетом, Кирк сам вызвался «надвить» на Павла и взять с него обещание, во-первых, быть джентльменом, а во-вторых, не тянуть девочку за собой в космос.   
Нужно было видеть с какими честными, полными трепета и уважения глазами Чехов уверял капитана, что несмотря на то, что Джоанна чудесная девушка, между ними ничего нет. То есть совсем ни-че-го. Джим специально уточнил. Можно было, конечно, спросить у самой виновницы беспокойства, что к чему, но упертая девица либо сворачивала разговор, либо откровенно посмеивалась над нелепыми догадками взрослых.  
Иногда Кирк вообще не понимал, как его, капитана, на котором и так множество обязанностей, затянул водоворот девичьих проблем! Хотя, на самом деле, это было только начало.   
Субботний вечер на Энтерпрайзе проходил как обычно. Никаких внештатных ситуаций не случилось, а, значит, все желающее могли пройти в офицерскую кают-копанию для совместного просмотра голо-фильма. Эта традиция пошла еще с тех времен, когда экипаж Кирка отправлялся в первую, годовую миссию, и была тогда добровольно-принудительным мероприятием. Джим, искренне веря в то, что экипаж может стать настоящей дружной семьей, пытался таким образом сплотить коллектив, а сейчас это скорее стало приятным ритуалом. Единственным, кто из старшего состава по-прежнему игнорировал вечера, оставался Боунс.   
Капитан бы, наверное, расстраивался отсутствию друга, но Спок, сидевший по вулканским меркам неприлично близко, спасал ситуацию. На людях Кирк не мог позволить себе компрометировать вулканца, обнимать или закидывать руку на плечо, но зато никто не мог запретить ему прижиматься к бойфренду и наслаждаться дурманящим жаром, исходящим от тела.  
– Папа сказал, что я могу заменить его, – где-то минут через двадцать после начала фильма к их диванчику подошла Джо.  
– Да, конечно, – Джим пожалел, что рядом с ним оставалось свободное место. Не отказывать же Джоанне, в самом деле?  
Но вскоре он пожал о том, что разрешил девушке присоседиться. Ладно, то, что вулканец напрягся, стоило ей опуститься на диван, было предсказуемо, а вот то, что сама Джо придвинется к Кирку вплотную было… ну, как минимум, неожиданно. Джим никогда не ратовал за жесткое соблюдение субординации, но… это переходило уже всякие границы. То ли Джо намеренно пыталась расстроить их идиллию, то ли ее целью было не оставить ни миллиметра между их с капитаном телами… Так или иначе, когда Кирк понял, что не может двинуться, не задев ее бедро, он, соображая, как бы прекратить это безобразие, выпалил первое, что пришло в голову:  
– Нет, я не допущу, чтобы твой отец провел этот вечер в одиночестве, – и под удивленные взгляды Спока и Джоанны Джим поспешил ретироваться.  
Надеяться на то, что объяснение странному поведению Джо отыщется в ближайшую пару дней, было слишком самонадеянно. Кирк ни черта не смыслил в психологии девочек-подростков и списывал все на бушующие гормоны и очарование флотских нашивок.   
Благо, забивать себе голову этими мыслями было некогда, как обычно, от штаба поступил очередной бесполезный приказ. Джиму казалось, что командование видит в Энтерпрайзе межпланетный транспорт, комфортабельное такси, чтобы перевозить высокопоставленных чиновников или послов. На этот раз им достался андорианский ученый, хоть как-то соотносящийся с миссией корабля. Его всего лишь нужно было доставить для сбора анализов на одну из труднодоступных планет. По опыту Кирк догадывался, что на месте они обнаружат какую-нибудь едва развитую колонию, а анализы нужны для того, чтобы даровать отсталой расе, например, пшеницу.   
До чего же он был удивлен, когда еще на подлете к орбите заметил сторожевые корабли, а потом и вполне оборудованный док. Айре-с оказалась планетой с разветвленной инфраструктурой и процветающей сферой развлечений. Колониям на периферии без клубов, баров и заведений вроде казино было не справиться. Это понимали даже черствые адмиралы, подарившие Энтерпрайзу в награду за выполненное задание увольнительную в виде двух суток, проведенных на Айре-с.  
Джим уже давно мечтал расслабиться, затащить зажатого Спока, а заодно и вечного ворчащего Боунса в самое злачное заведение. Он предвкушал пьяную, веселую ночь вдали от косых взглядов и славы героя. Хотелось смеяться, душить Спока поцелуями и все это, не отходя от барной стойки! Ловить редкие минуты, когда бойфренд чуточку отпускал своею человеческую натуру, Джим научился же давно.  
Но как всегда его планам не суждено было сбыться, и, нет, в этот раз виноват оказался даже не штаб Звездного Флота, а человек, от которого удар в спину ждешь меньше всего.   
– Нужно поговорить, – Боунс перехватил капитана уже у каюты и больно стиснул локоть. – Это насчет увольнительной.   
– Только не говори, что ты не пойдешь! Я этого не переживу. Черт, да даже Спок не против спуститься на планету для… «культурного обмена».  
– Я не об этом, – взгляд МакКоя метнулся в конец коридора. – Проблема в Джоанне.  
– И? Ты последние полторы недели только об этом и говоришь: «Джо не сделала то», «у Джоанны проблемы» и так далее по списку. Извини, но давай хоть пару часов проведем без мыслей о твоей принцессе, которая едва меня не переросла.   
– Об этом-то я и хотел поговорить. Понимаешь, я не могу вот так просто взять и оставить ее на корабле, не говоря уже о том, чтобы отпустить на все четыре стороны. Боюсь, придется взять ее с собой.  
– Скажи, что я ослышался, – Кирк уставился на друга во все глаза. – Она уже большая девочка, ей не нужен твой контроль… Точнее, блять, мне не нужен ее контроль. Я не потащусь в бар с малолеткой. Ты же знаешь, что в таких заведениях происходит. Не для её глаз зрелище, – как бы ему не нравилась Джо, отправляться с ней в увольнительную было уже слишком.   
– У меня в голове столько рассказов из твоей бурной молодости, что я просто не могу оставить ее здесь без присмотра!  
– Я – это отдельный случай, – закатил глаза Джим. – И вообще в моих планах был убойный вечер в компании тебя и Спока. Не обижайся, но твоя дочь… нууу, она будет лишней.  
МакКой ничего не ответил, а лишь окинул друга тяжелым, грустным взглядом, таким что проигнорировать его было просто нельзя. Джим сдался.   
– Ладно. Валяй, – он пожал плечами. – На месте разберемся.   
Уже на месте Кирк понял, что «разобраться» не получится. Джоанна постоянно путалась под ногами, и в ее присутствии он не то что расслабиться, да даже заставить себя выпить коктейль не мог. Их компания вообще со стороны казалась забавной – два взрослых мужчины, совсем юная девушка и вулканец. Не друзья, не любовники, не семья. Никто. У всех четверых не было ни одной общей темы. Работу они не обсуждали по старой договоренности, а остальное… Боже, нет, не при Джо!  
– Мистер Спок, а почему вы даже коктейль не заказали? – ох, Джим уже скучал по зажатой Джо, стесняющейся слово лишнее сказать, девушка слишком быстро адаптировалась. – Совсем не пьете? Вулканцем нельзя? Какое-нибудь древнее табу?  
– Алкоголь не производит на нас ровным счетом никакого эффекта, – Кирк прекрасно видел, что Спок крайне напряжен, но, нужно отдать должное, отвечая Джоанне, он и бровью не повел.  
– А что тогда действует? Ведь от чего-то вулканцы должны, нууу… кайф получать?  
– Не думаю, что это должно интересовать вас.  
– Ох… скучно. Мне казалось по рассказам папочки, что вы развлекаетесь по-другому. Совсееем по-другому, – через несколько минут девушка снова оживилась и теперь уже ее целью стал капитан. – Но на тебя-то алкоголь точно действует? Я как-то видела, когда разговаривала с отцом по голо-связи.  
– Тшш, по-моему, дальше продолжать не стоит, – Кирк неловко улыбнулся. Лучше бы он со Споком на какой-нибудь нудный памятник зарождения здешней культуры отправился, чем сгорал здесь от стыда. – А вообще еще рано, я недостаточно разогрелся, чтобы попробовать здешние коктейли.  
– Тогда потанцуем? – не растерявшись, предложила Джоанна, и, черт, веселая клубная музыка как раз сменилась заунывной балладой. – Капитан пригласит даму на танец?  
– Эм… ну да, то есть, конечно, – Джим выбрался из-за столика и, чувствуя на себе недоуменный взгляд бойфренда, протянул девушке руку. Можно было понять Джо, ей хотелось развлекаться и веселиться, а делать это в компании отца и двух старперов казалось невозможным. Кирк с гордостью подумал, что он оказался самой подходящей кандидатурой, чтобы оторваться, но… оставалось только надеяться, что вечером он не наткнется на молчаливую обиду Спока.   
На танцполе Джим был хорош, но только не в медленном танце! Не зная, куда положить руки, боясь прижать ее к себе, он чувствовал себя нелепым подростком, таким, каким никогда не был. Джоанну же, кажется, совсем не смущала зажатость партнера, наоборот, она в прямом смысле всё взяла в свои руки. Кирку оставалось только повторять ее движения, неловко устроив ладони на девичьей талии. Черт, раньше он думал, что Джо копия МакКоя, но нет, в ней было много от Джослин… слишком много.   
– Ты спасаешь планеты, а я спасла тебя, – Джоанна улыбнулась, глядя на партнера снизу вверх.  
– Спасла? – Джим удивленно двинул бровями.   
– Да. Тебе же с ними было скучно. Ты же не такой. Я знаю, мой отец еще тот зануда, а Спок, – она ступила на опасную территорию, – понимаю, он твой старпом и все такое, у вас теплые отношения, но вы уже сработались, он адаптировался к людям и… нет смысла брать его с собой в увольнительные. Особенно, если ему самому это не нравится.  
– Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, – Джим пытался подбирать слова. Получается, Джоанна не знала об их отношениях и думала, что это просто теплая дружба близких коллег. – Он вполне… удовлетворен происходящем.  
– А ты? С вулканцем не потанцуешь, не выпьешь, не расслабишься.  
– Джо, не нужно… – Кирк хотел сказать еще кое-что, но ему в голову пришла простая до абсурдности мысль. Какой к черту Чехов?! Джоанна совсем не ради него приходила на мостик, она… приходила к капитану. Сейчас этот вариант казался таким… логичным. Она прижималась к нему на диванчике, постоянно пялилась, просила помочь с заданиями, а теперь… строила глазки и агитировала против Спока? Какого черта?   
С пониманием, что дочь лучшего друга скорее всего влюбилась в него, пришла растерянность. Как преподнести это МакКою? Стоит ли ему о этом говорить? И главное, что делать с Джо? Кирк прекрасно понимал, что одной неосторожной фразой можно разбить девичье сердце. Несмотря на всю броню, бойкость и упертость она была такой же ранимой, как и отец.  
– Мне нужно отойти, – он аккуратно убрал руки Джо со своих плеч, когда музыка закончилась, и, не оглядываясь, поспешил к бару. Требовалось выпить!  
Двойной виски не помог. Джим не представлял, что ему теперь делать с Джоанной. Он смотрел на нее как на младшую сестру, не воспринимал как девушку, и… Черт, только драм на почве неразделенной любви им на корабле и не хватало! Зная МакКоя и зная, как они с дочерью похожи, было глупо надеяться, что Джо переболеет, и через неделю чувства сойдут на нет. Безответная влюбленность она же, как известно, самая сильная. Кирку не хотелось ранить девочку, разбить ей сердце. От части даже не из жалости, а из простого расчета. Одно неосторожное слово обиженного, злого подростка и вся карьера может покатиться под откос. После второго стакана на душе было все так же тошно, а это он ведь даже о Споке еще не думал. С ним определенно следовало поговорить, предупредить, спросить совета…  
– Я пойду, – словно читая мысли, Спок коснулся плеча капитана. – Доктор МакКой и мисс Джоанна тоже ушли.  
– Оставляешь меня одного? – Джим наиграно надулся. – Может тогда посидим вдвоем?  
– Я бы предпочел вернуться на корабль, – от чего-то вулканец снова говорил холодным безэмоциональным тоном. Они словно вернулись на пару лет назад, к моменту, когда еще не состояли в отношениях.   
– Спок, у нас все нормально? – бойфренд кивнул, но не проронил ни слова. – Ну ладно, окей. Я тоже не задержусь.   
И правда, после ухода Спока стало совсем тоскливо. Джим планировал отдохнуть по полной, а в итоге, сидел в одиночестве у барной стойки, отгоняя от себя безрадостные мысли. Будь на то его воля, он ставил бы все как есть. Пусть Джо смотрит влажными влюбленными глазами, Спок ревнует и каждую ночь клеймит «мое», а МакКой носится по короблю, пытаясь вычислить предмет воздыхания дочурки. А если все скроется… ну что ж, Джоанна скоро уедет, а Боунс - он простит. В Академии было достаточно испытаний, чтобы убедиться в том, что лучше друга и опоры не найти.   
Кирк даже думать не хотел, что из-за идиотской влюбленности можно потерять все. Может есть все-таки шанс обойтись малой кровью?  
Для начала следовало заняться самым простым и… самым приятным. Заслужить снисхождение одного гордого и обиженного (хотя обижаться нелогично и вообще вулканцы так не делают) бойфренда. Честно рассказать ему всю ситуацию и потом уже вместе разработать план дальнейших действий. Ведь не зря же весь Звездный Флот молился на их уже почти легендарный тандем.  
Поднявшись на корабль, Джим прямиком направился в каюту, застав Спока врасплох. Тот уже готовился ко сну и, судя по всему, не ожидал прихода Кирка как минимум до утра.  
– Привет, – он неловко потрепал себя по волосам. – Я к тебе. Можно?  
– Не думал, что ты придешь, – Спок застыл посреди комнаты, высокий, бледный и… такой серьезный. Кирк до сих пор не мог поверить, что ему достался такой необыкновенный парень.   
– А я не думал, что ты меня выгонишь, – опустившись на кровать, Джим уставился на бойфренда. – Слушай, я же вижу, что ты… недоволен, скажем так. Если это из-за Джо и того, что я пошел с ней танцевать, то… ну как я мог отказать? Она ведь еще совсем ребенок, ребенок, которому приходится целыми днями скучать и слоняться по кораблю в одиночестве.   
– Интересно то, что вы с доктором МакКоем так упорно считаете Джоанну ребенком, – по-вулкански удивился Спок, подходя ближе.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Кирк подался вперед и, обхватив бойфренда за пояс, притянул к себе. Тот хоть по-прежнему и стоял, скрестив руки на груди, но на провокацию повёлся.   
– Я телепат и, даже не касаясь, чувствую ее эмоции. Девушка еще не умеет их скрывать, а они настолько яркие и сильные, что пробиваются даже сквозь ментальные щиты, – Споку даже не пришлось уточнять, что именно он почувствовал, это было и так понятно. Джим мысленно выругался и закатил глаза. От вулканца невозможно было ничего скрыть. Вот откуда взялся этот ледяной тон и… ревность.  
– Тогда ты знаешь, что я с этим ничего не мог сделать. Знаешь, сам не в восторге от того, что по мне тащится малолетка, да еще и дочка Боунса. Наверное, с ней нужно поговорить? Расставить все точки над «i»…  
– Естественно.  
– Я заслужил твое недовольство. Джо – это Джо, с ее глупостями, сумасшедшей наследственностью и ужасным характером. Мне идеально подходишь только ты, – он улыбнулся и уткнулся лбом вулканцу в живот.  
– Я знаю, – Спок поддался вперед, когда Джим потянул его за руки и опрокинул на себя. Вулканец хоть и казался тощим, но был намного тяжелее человека, и для Кирка эта тяжесть казалась такой правильной, такой естественной… Он даже мысли не допускал променять это тело, этот разум на какой-то другой.   
Джим знал только один способ выразить всю свою благодарность, всю свою любовь, и Спок отзывался на каждое прикосновение, цеплялся взглядом за обнаженную кожу, сам помогал стянуть бойфренду мешающуюся одежду и терял контроль над собой.  
Иногда Кирку казалось, что лучшее, что могло произойти с ним – это отношения с контактным телепатом. В каюте не было произнесено ни слова, не было никаких неловких объяснений или неудобных просьб. Спок точно знал, что нужно любовнику, и с готовностью отзывался на каждое его желание. Джим хотел чувствовать себя с вулканцем единым целым, чувствовать себя в нем и ощущать приятную боль от коротких ногтей, против воли впивающихся в спину.  
А еще можно было не сдерживать себя. Кирк… восхвалял вулканскую физиологию, позволявшую им наслаждаться друг другом, не размениваясь подготовку. Спок всегда был готов принять его, и это сводило с ума.   
Точно так же как и необъяснимая трансформация. Иногда Джиму даже хотелось спалиться перед кем-нибудь из подчиненных, чтобы у этого несчастного взорвался мозг от безумного контраста между Споком-старпомом и Спок-любовником. Нет, вулканец не становился мягким или податливым, он просто отдавал капитану всего себя, передавал контроль, вверял тело и разум. И все, что Спок мог делать, пока Кирк в безумном темпе вбивался в его тело, это, запрокинув голову, хватить ртом воздух, борясь с вырывающимися стонами.   
Джим знал, что вулканцу всегда нужно больше и глубже, и, играя на контрастах, он целовал его скулы, подбородок и глаза, не забывал о члене, истекающем смазкой. Пара движений кулаком и тишину каюты прорезал надломленный стон. Один на двоих, как и оргазм. 

***

Проснувшись, Джим сладко потянулся, такого хорошего утра у него давно не было. Спок ни свет ни заря сбежал в лаборатории, желая использовать свободный день для внеплановых экспериментов, а Кирк… Особых планов у него не было, спускаться на планету не хотелось, как впрочем и валяться до вечера в кровати. Следовало потратить свободные часы с умом. Например, разобрать десятки нуждающихся в подписи документов, заполнить капитанский журнал и, может, закончить давно обещанную статью о межпространственных полетах для научного журнала Академии.   
Большая половина экипажа находилась в увольнительной, так что целый день к Джиму никто не подходил с личными вопросами и вообще не мешал. Он давно не работал с таким удовольствием и с такой отдачей. Кирк уже представлял, как вечером будет хвастаться бойфренду об объемах проделанной работы, когда на интеркоме замигала лампочка. Ну конечно, было глупо надеться, что такая идиллия продлится долго. Джим едва успел свернуть на падде документы и натянуть дружелюбную улыбку, прежде чем в кабинете появилась Джо со стаканчиком кофе. Черт, он еще толком не решил, что делать со вчерашним открытием, и предпочел бы не видеть девушку пока в голове не сформируется план дальнейших действий.   
– Джим? Я тебя искала… – она растерянно оглядела кабинет. – Почему ты сегодня работаешь?  
– Потому что я капитан, а, значит, на службе постоянно, – он пожал плечами, соображая как бы поделикатней выставить девушку за дверь. – Скопилось слишком много дел, которые требуют моего внимания.  
– А как же увольнительная? – Джо протянула ему горячий стаканчик. – Ты же вчера толком и не отдохнул.   
– Да нет, все было очень даже неплохо, – Джим не стал уточнять, что имеет в виду не неловкую сцену в клубе, а то, что происходило после, в каюте. – Ближе к полуночи мы должны уже отправляться обратно, а это, между прочим, тоже требует подготовки. Мне на самом деле некогда прохлаждаться.  
– Не думала, что ты такой зануда, – засмеялась она. – В папиных рассказах ты совсем другой! Самый молодой, самый рисковый капитан, не упускающий возможности кинуться в очередную авантюру.  
– Это он так сказал? – Кирк закатил глаза. Так вот кто подготовил благодатную почву для этой нелепой влюбленности. – Я уже более пяти лет борюсь со своей славой раздолбая.  
– Может для меня ты сделаешь небольшое исключение? Я… – Джо немного замялась, – хотела пригласить тебя прогуляться.  
– Нет, не могу, – наверное, на этом стоило прекратить разговор и не развивать тему. Дать девочке время, дождаться пока ее чувства перегорят, а потом сделать вид, что ничего и не было. – И дело тут не только в занятости, Джо, ты… дело в тебе. Знаешь, не хочу давать ложную надежду. Мне показалось, что ты пытаешься… ну, меня… – Кирк никак не мог подобрать нужных слов и мялся словно подростком был он.  
– Ты мне нравишься, – Джоанна сделал шаг вперед, горделиво задрав голову. – Ты же это пытался спросить?  
– Ох, да, но…– Джиму было неловко за себя. Девушка так прямо говорила о своих чувствах, не боялась, это одновременно вызывало уважение и пугало. Наверное, виной тому был юношеский максимализм, потому что в свои двадцать восемь Кирк ни за что бы не решился на такую откровенность. – Просто скажи, ты же знаешь, что это бессмысленно, что между нами по определению ничего не может быть?  
– Почему? – Джоанна уставилась на него удивленным взглядом, и только сейчас Джим понял, насколько маленькой и наивной она была.  
– Ты разве сама не понимаешь? – он обессиленно откинулся на спинку кресла. – Я совсем не такой, как ты себе нафантазировала. Не герой, не бравый капитан, из меня даже друг хреновый, не то что бойфренд, – Кирк понимал, что для влюбленной девушки его слова – пустой звук, но попробовать стоило. – Серьезно, это все плохая затея, очень плохая.  
– Не тебе решать, – резко бросила она.  
– Нет, как раз таки мне, – Джим не хотел давить и для начала попытался воззвать к ее разуму. Благо, логичных доводов было достаточно. – Ты совсем еще девочка, у нас огромная разница. Я не хочу ловить на себе косые взгляды.   
– Косые взгляды? Двенадцать лет – это ерунда, – видимо, она всерьез проштудировала биографию Кирка и все уже давно подсчитала. – Мы живем в двадцать третьем веке, сейчас всем плевать на возраст, пол, да даже на расу!  
– Может, кому-то и плевать, но в Звездном Флоте все сложней. Джо, я капитан, – это был слабый и неубедительный аргумент, но пускать в ход тяжелую артиллерию Кирк все еще боялся, надеясь обойтись малой кровью. – У меня есть инструкции, есть директивы, которые нельзя нарушать, да чертов кодекс этики, в конце концов!  
– Ты меня совсем за ребенка держишь? – Джоанна смотрела ему прямо в глаза, всем своим видом демонстрируя серьезность своих намерений. Господи, ну на что она рассчитывает? Джима одновременно и веселила, и пугала сложившаяся ситуация. – Я не в твоем подчинении, не состою на службе, просто девушка, которая вполне могла бы дожидаться…  
– Так, стоп, притормози. Ты вообще отцу об этом говорила? – и без ее ответа было понятно, что нет. Боунс бы уже весь корабль на уши поставил и самого Джима к стенке припер.  
– А папа тут при чем? Знаешь, он не лучший советчик в плане отношений, – Джо пожала плечами. – Но, если ты боишься его реакции, я пойму. Даже капитанам свойственен страх. Побесится и успокоится.  
– Хватит говорить так, будто все решено, будто завтра мы идем под венец. Я честно не хочу сделать тебе больно, но, Джоанна, ты все напридумывала. Между нами ничего нет и быть не может! Ты меня даже не знаешь.  
– Я хочу тебя узнать. Я столько слышала от отца о тебе, о том, какой ты человек, о том, как ты спас его и еще спас всю планету. Сейчас, когда я заново познакомилась с тобой, я поняла, что ты именно такой, каким и представлялся. И не нужно меня переубеждать!  
– Если хочешь, чтобы тебя воспринимали как взрослую, не веди себя как маленький эгоистичный ребенок. Подумай о других, – Кирк начал раздражаться. – Ты заявляешься ко мне со своими чувствами, пытаешься убедить в том, что мы чуть ли не созданы друг для друга… А мне этого не нужно. Я… я не свободен, но тебе же на это плевать, ведь правда? Ты прекрасно знала обо мне и Споке и все равно набралась наглости заявиться сюда, – Джим выпалил это на одном дыхании и только потом, прикрыв глаза, выдавил жалкое: – Извини.  
– Это ведь неправда… – Джоанна в миг растеряла всю свою уверенность, выглядела как-то… растерянно, что ли. Неужели до нее дошел лишь слух о нежной дружбе капитана и коммандера, или розовые очки и чувство влюбленности просто не дали ей разглядеть истории любви, о которой судачили все на корабле? – Какого черта, неужели вы действительно…  
– Встречаемся, да. И не скрываем этого. Делим на двоих работу, обязанности и постель, – Кирк удивлялся самому себе. Тому, как просто эти слова сорвались с его губ.   
– Почему ты не сказал мне об этом сразу, если говоришь, что заметил? Это… это подло, – Джо наконец стала шестнадцатилетней девчонкой, которой и была.  
– Подло? Почему я вообще должен тебе о чем-то говорить? Мне кажется, ты забываешь, с кем разговариваешь, – Джим чувствовал, что его ведет. Не хватало только сорваться. – Джоанна, давай проясним один момент. Я Джеймс Кирк, капитан Энтерпрайза, а ты... просто девчонка, с чувствами которой я ношусь, лишь потому что ты дочь моего друга. Я хотел, чтобы МакКой был счастлив, когда ты вступила на борт, хотел, чтобы ты полюбила этот корабль, чтобы чувствовала себя здесь как дома… И если дружелюбие дало тебе повод общаться со мной как с равным, так разговаривать со мной, то ты серьезно ошиблась. Даже адмиралам я не позволяю так с собой общаться. Я тебе никто, не подружка и даже не старший товарищ, не хочу оправдываться перед тобой или отчитывать о том, с кем сплю. Я хотел уладить все по-хорошему, хотел быть понимающим и чутким, но ты вбила в себе в голову, что почему-то я должен бегать перед тобой на задних лапках и благодарить за то, что понравился. Это бред, все происходящие это просто… блять… Джо!  
Джим, как и большинство мужчин, терялся при виде женских слез. Джоанна просто разрыдалась. Нет, не устроила истерику, у нее потекли слезы, но глаза в это время светились каким-то странным нехорошим блеском. Кирк с промедлением понимал, что сделал ей… больно. Он даже не успел произнести «прости», прежде чем Джо вылетела из кабинета, оставив его наедине с гнетущей неуютной тишиной. Оставалось только ждать, когда в кабинете появится разъяренный Боунс. А он обязательно должен был появиться, только увидев слезы дочери и узнав их виновника. Нет, Джим, конечно, был согласен с тем, что заслужил парочку упреков. С девушкой все-таки стоило говорить помягче, поберечь ее чувства. Оглядываясь на собственный опыт, он понимал, что иногда словами и правда можно сломать человека. Особенно человека, которому всего шестнадцать и который безумно влюблен в недосягаемую мечту. Как вообще можно было сорваться на Джо?  
– Может ты мне объяснишь, какого черта происходит?! – Кирк всегда знал, что его друг сумасшедший папаша, но не настолько же! – Что ты сказал Джо? Почему моя дочь ревет в каюте и кроме того, что ненавидит тебя, ни слова не говорит? Что у вас произошло? Кирк, если ты с ней что-то сделал, ты меня знаешь, я…  
– Эй, сбавь обороты, – Джим повысил голос, пытаясь унять друга. – Сразу говорю, все, что ты успел надумать… ничего такого не было. Я ее и пальцем не тронул. Поверь. Мы просто поговорили. Повздорили, не более.  
– Если что, я же не посмотрю на годы дружбы, – МакКоя едва не трясло, и на памяти Кирка это был единственный случай, когда ему не удалось успокоить друга. – Я понятия не имею, что творится с моей дочерью.  
– Так, выдохни и присядь, – Кирк взял несчастного отца за плечи и едва ли не насильно усадил в кресло. – Ничего с твоей Джо не случилось… кроме того, что она, ммм… в меня влюбилась. Да-да, виновник ее постоянного присутствия на мостике не Чехов. Не знаю, как так вышло. Я понял все только вчера, после того танца. Поверь, мне это не нужно, я для тебя старался, хотел быть дружелюбным, веселым, несуществующим крестным.  
– Для меня старался? – МакКой поднял хмурый взгляд на капитана.  
– Да. Не думал, что так выйдет. Я спросил ее, верны ли мои догадки, а она раз, да и подтвердила все. Вся в тебя, упертая девица. Я ей и про возраст, и про звания говорил, и про тебя, кстати, тоже. Но хоть бы хны, напридумывала себе любовь, большую и светлую…  
– Она в курсе, что ее предмет воздыхания предпочитает крепкие мужские задницы? – выслушав друга, Боунс взял себя в руки.  
– В курсе. Пришлось рассказать про Спока. Не понимаю, как она раньше этого не поняла, наши отношения же у всех на виду, – Джим тяжело вздохнул. – Её это, видимо, задело. Она… взорвалась, совсем как ты, сказала, что я ее чуть ли не использовал, играл с чувствами и вообще, что должен был все сразу сказать… Это прозвучало так, будто… будто я что-то должен, будто я ее обидел, – Кирк был счастлив тому, что у него появилась возможность выплеснуть скопившееся раздражение. – Просто сказал, что не стоит оскорблять капитана, что я не заслужил такого тона и что моя личная жизнь касается только меня. Ничего такого, Боунс, сказал лишь правду.  
– Я, наверное, плохой отец, моя дочь в слезах, а я тебе даже врезать не хочу. Как ты вообще заключил столько договоров и союзов, если с людьми общаться не умеешь?  
– На фоне Спока я просто чемпион в эмпатии и понимании, – Джим улыбнулся, но потом снова стушевался. – Извини, что так вышло, но не думай, что Джоанна беззащитный ребенок. Думаю, она уже успела взять на вооружение мамочкины методы.  
– Не смей так говорить, – резко перебил МакКой. – Ты ничего не знаешь.   
– Понял. Молчу, – Кирк выставил руки вперед в примирительном жесте. – Я бы рад все исправить, но ни ты, ни Спок не одобряете путешествия во времени.  
– Ты у меня сейчас дошутишься, – Боунс порывисто поднялся. – Сейчас же иди и объяснись с Джоанной, извинись.  
– Эм… зачем? В лучше случае она посчитает меня в довесок ко всему еще и лицемером, а в худущем влюбиться еще сильней. Ну надо же, такой благородный, сам запутался в своих чувствах, а потом прибежал прощения просить. Нет, плохая идея.   
– Ты не просто извинишься, ты четко и доходчиво, не повышая голос, все объяснишь. Знаешь, не хочу, чтобы моя дочь сохла по такому придурку. И Джим… если я узнаю, что было еще что-то…  
– Да ничего не было! Иначе твоя жена отрывала бы мне голову… и не только прямо так, по голосвязи, – Кирк без труда представил, что могла сделать Джослин, узнав о произошедшем. Он всегда с опаской относился к сильным женщинам, таким как жена МакКоя или собственная мать.   
Спорить сегодня еще и с Боунсом он не намеревался, тем более тот был прав – перед Джо стоило извиниться. В конце концов, хоть кому-то в этой истории следовало вести себя как взрослому. Проблема состояла лишь в том, что он понятия не имел, что сказать Джоанне, как ее успокоить и все спокойно объяснить. В его молодости никто и не думал заботится о душеном равновесии подростка, и это самое душевное равновесие он научился поддерживать сам. Теми способами, которые были тогда доступны. Джим прекрасно помнил, в каком состоянии его нашел Пайк и то как он жил пару лет до этого. Кирк бы ни за что не пожелал Джо подобного опыта. Раздражение сменилось сожалением, на девочку стоило не повышать голос, а подставить плечо. Ей и так сейчас нелегко.  
Собраться с духом было непросто, за последнюю пару лет Джим научился вести деловые переговоры, равняясь на Спока, сыпать сухими фактами и давить аргументами, но красивые, витиеватые извинения так и не стали его коньком. Лирика давалась с трудом. Да и зачем она? С экипажем Кирк был капитаном, Боунс не терпел сантименты, а личную жизнь он и вовсе строил в вулканцем, которого это ничуть не обижало.   
Перед дверью Джо Джим остановился в нерешительности. Возможно, следовало воспользоваться своим положением и открыть каюту личным кодом, но делать Джим этого не стал, вжав кнопку вызова.  
– Да? – лампочка на интеркоме мигнула.  
– Это капит… это Джим. Можно войти?   
Пару долгих мгновений он думал, что Джоанна не откроет, но двери все-таки разъехались, впуская внутрь. Удивительно, как за пару недель ей удалось обжить спартанскую флотскую каюту. Голофото, развешанные на спинке стула и кровати девичьи наряды… Неужели в этой комнате когда-то останавливался клингонский переговорщик?  
Встретив гостя, Джо не произнесла ни слова. Молча прошествовав к кровати, она забралась на нее с ногами, выжидающе уставившись на Джима. Теперь слезы сменились обидой, но это было даже лучше, с такой Джоанной объясниться казалось куда проще. По крайней мере, она не рыдала.   
– Я... я не подготавливал речь, не смог придумать, что тебе сказать, так что, Джо, будь уверена, всё я говорю искренне и не хочу тебя обидеть. Но и брать свои слова обратно тоже не хочу. Может, тебе не понравилось все то, что я наговорил в кабинете, но это было правдой, да, следовало подбирать выражения, не грубить… Я не имел ни малейшего права так с тобой вести себя, но… – он поднял глаза на по-прежнему молчавшую Джоанну, – ты тоже не должна была обвинять меня во всем. В эту западню попали мы оба, и я чувствую ответственность. Ответственность за твои чувства. Не хочу, чтобы из-за меня страдала такая прекрасная девушка как ты. Поверь, тот образ Джеймса Кирка, который ты знала по рассказам отца, по заявлением Звездного Флота это всего лишь… образ. Знаю, что звучит неубедительно, но со временем придет осознание, что ты влюбилась в Капитана, а не в меня.  
– У тебя все так просто, – фыркнула Джо, и Кирк победно улыбнулся. Отлично, он добился ответной реакции, а это уже достижение.   
– Поверь, ты жестоко ошибаешься. Я в отношениях с вулканцем, а это не так уж….  
– Хватит. Я не хочу больше вас слушать, – обращение на «вы» резануло по ушам. Упоминание о Споке явно было лишним. – Может уже оставите меня в покое?  
– Джо, проблема даже не в том, что у меня есть бойфренд, хотя... и в этом, конечно, тоже, но…  
– Я всё прекрасно поняла с первого раза. Что там вы говорили? Возраст, звание и… папочка? Это же из-за него вы сюда пришли? Идиотская формальность, как и всё в вашем обожаемом флоте! – она поднялась с кровати. – Покиньте мою комнату… капитан.  
Сказать больше было нечего, так что Джим развернулся и вышел из каюты. Хватит, он сделал все, что мог!  
Убежденность в этом продержалась ровно четверть часа. Не успел Кирк вернуться в кабинет, как его стали одолевать мысли о том, что он не приложил всех усилий, не сделал все возможное. Если разговаривать с Джо бессмысленно, то может стоит попытать удачу в другом месте? Например, спросить совета. Понять женщину может только женщина, так, кажется, говорят? Проблема состояла в том, что количество мужчин в жизни Джима значительно превалировало… во всех сферах.  
Оказалось, что на огромном корабле нет ни одной представительницы прекрасного пола, к которой можно было бы обратиться. Младший командный состав, старшины отпадали сразу. Все знали, что именно они главные источники сплетен на борту. А из офицеров… Ухура? Вряд ли. Хотя формально он не уводил у нее Спока, напряжение между ними сохранялось. На профессиональном общении это не сказывалось, но в неформальной обстановке… Кирк уже пару лет не болтал с ней просто как с приятельницей.  
С Маркус все и вовсе обстояло куда сложней. У них были отношения, и пару месяцев Джим действительно верил, что встретил «ту самую». До тех самых пор пока не понял, что его место рядом с заносчивым зеленокровым гоблином. На этом этапе они со Споком сильно запутались в переплетениях своих отношений, и для Кэрол… ммм, для Кэрол это были тоже непростые времена. Не так легко простить экс-бойфренда, который променял тебя на парня, да еще и вулканца!  
Может, Кристина? Действительно подходящая кандидатура советчика – женщина с опытом и колоссальным терпением. Хотя и тут были свои «но», медсестра играла скорее на стороне Боунса, а, значит, рассчитывать на то, что разговор останется между ними, не приходилось.  
Ближе к вечеру Кирк был даже готов плюнуть на все и позвонить матери или, чего хуже, Джослин. Он с трудом понимал, как будет разговаривать с ними на личные темы, но… носить на себе груз вины, вины за разбитые мечты и чувства, не хотелось. От одной мысли о том, что сейчас в другой части корабля из-за его мудацкого поведение расстраивается ни в чем неповинная девушка, накрывало волной злости. Злости на себя.   
К счастью, от необдуманных действий его уберег Скотти. Нет, он не был знатоком человеческих душ, инженер мог часами трепаться о неповторимой красоте гондол, но в плане понимания отношений... застрял на уровне школьника. Вот и сейчас ему понадобилось одобрение каких-то очередных сомнительных модификаций варп-двигателя, и вместе с ним Кирк проторчал на инженерной палубе до наступления гамма-смены. Так и не дав добро Скотти на внедрение его разработки, Джим замученный и уставший вернулся к себе в кабинет.  
Звонить кому-то он уже не стал, решив отложить проблему до утра. Что ж, выдался незабываемый выходной, мало того, что он ни черта не отдохнул, нажил себе еще больше проблем, так еще и устал настолько, что ни на какую «сексуальную активность» сил уже не находилось.  
Спок всегда с пониманием относился к такому эмоциональному истощению бойфренда и… Черт, Спок! Точно. Джим не понимал, как ему сразу не пришла эта мысль в голову. Вот с кем нужно было посоветоваться в первую очередь. В прошлый раз проблемы начались именно из-за того, что он действовал за спиной у вулканца. А ведь кто как не он мог трезво оценить ситуацию, взвесить все «за» и «против» и проигнорировать личную заинтересованность?  
– Привет, – зайдя в каюту и подойдя к кровати, Кирк устало ткнулся бойфренду в шею. – Я соскучился.  
– Мы не виделись девять целых…  
– Хватит, я устал. Скотти три с лишним часа убивал меня цифрами, – чмокнув Спока в загривок, он рухнул на кровать.  
– Согласно уставу ты вполне мог не работать сегодня, – вулканец был непреклонен.   
– Согласно уставу нам не положено спать в одной постели, – Джим сладко потянулся. – Но ведь ты полежишь немного со мной? Не хочу пока идти в душ или делать что-то еще.   
– Конечно, – стянув форменку и педантично сложив ее по швам, Спок прилег рядом немного неловко, обняв Кирка за пояс. – Тебя что-то беспокоит?   
– С чего ты взял? А, хотя да. Глупый вопрос, – он нежно прочертил пальцами скулы вулканца, поднявшись к вискам. Бойфренд-контактный телепат и мечта, и наказание одновременно. – Снова Джо. Извини, что треплюсь об этом в постели, но понятия не имею, как все это разгрести.   
– Что конкретно ты имеешь в виду? – Спок едва заметно напрягся.   
– Я так и не успел тебе рассказать… хотел за ужином, но тут пары минут не хватит, а потом меня затянула инженерка, – Джим поудобней устроился под боком парня. Моменты, когда можно было не играть в капитана, а побыть собой, он научился ценить, заботясь и оберегая их личную жизнь. – Дело в том, что еще с утра ко мне в кабинет пришла Джо, и… ты только не ревнуй, но она предложила спуститься на поверхность прогуляться, но я сразу решил расставить все точки над i, дав ей понять, что у меня уже есть пара для совместных прогулок, – Кирк улыбнулся, целуя Спока куда-то в макушку и надеясь, что этот инфантильный жест поможет ему расслабиться. – Я не знаю, как так получилось, но я нахамил девчонке, сказал ей, что она все на придумывала, и я к ее, эм… чувствам не имею никакого отношения. А дальше как в цирке: слезы, беготня по коридорам, разъяренный Боунс и мои идиотские извинения. Черт, я все только усугубил. Кажется, она теперь меня ненавидит, а я… я не хочу, чтобы она ассоциировала космос и свой первый полет… вот с этим.  
– Не думаю, что тебе стоит об этом беспокоиться, – тон Спока звучал уверенно и… покровительственно, что ли. – Я уже поговорил с мисс МакКой.   
– Ты… что сделал? Поговорил? – Джим подорвался с кровати. – Зачем? Черт, когда вы вообще успели?  
– Ровно два часа назад, – вулканец не играл, а просто четко выдавал интересуемую информацию.  
– Но как? Я же тебе не рассказывал. Ты ведь не должен был…  
– Я говорил с ней о нас с тобой. В мои планы не входило касаться ее чувств, но, когда я зашел, Джоанна была расстроена, мне… даже не пришлось просить рассказать. Она как раскрытая книга.  
– Только не говори, что читал ее мысли, – Кирк ошарашенно уставился на бойфренда. – Спок… нет.  
– Этого и не потребовалось, девушке нужно было выговориться, поделиться с кем-то, кто умеет слушать. Я не сразу понял, что конкретно ее беспокоит, а когда разобрался, привел убедительные, логичные дово…  
– Какие? Я испробовал все… все, что смог придумать!  
– Возраст и чин? – Спок удивленно вздернул бровь. – Ты скромничаешь, мы оба знаем, что твоя фантазия безгранична. Я руководствовался всего лишь логикой и общими для всех ценностями. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы она вошла в нашу ситуацию. Думаю, теперь все будет в порядке.   
– Серьезно? – Джим не верил своим ушам. – Ты поговорил с ней по душам и Джо успокоилась?  
– Я рассказал ей о вулканских традициях и концепции единения душ. Она выслушала и вскоре все поймет, не беспокойся об этом.   
– Знаешь, сейчас я переживаю кое о чем другом, – медленно едва ли не по слогам проговорил Кирк. – Ты же не хочешь сказать, что мы, ну… что ты мой т`хила?  
– Нет, для этого требуется более глубокая связь, – холодно откликнулся Спок.  
– Фух, хорошо, потому что, нуу… мне еще нужно время.  
В отличие от Джима Джоанне время не понадобилось. Их взаимоотношения сошли на нет, она вела себя подчеркнуто вежливо и тихо, но не враждебно. Всех это вполне устраивало. Юная мисс МакКой уяснила, что такое личные границы, ее отец снова обрел покой, а Кирк….  
Провожая взглядом шаттл, на котором Джоанна МакКой покидала Энтерпрайз, он никак не мог взять в толк, как это все получилось. Он, капитан, которому положено поддерживать здоровую атмосферу в коллективе и решать конфликты, едва ли не довел девочку до нервного срыва. Найти подход к ней смог только Спок, тот, от которого такой чуткости никто и не ожидал.   
Чем еще мог удивить вулканец?


End file.
